Well
by Izable
Summary: It's just after Harry's third year and Sirius is in desperate need of a place to stay. Where does he go? To Remus of course. But there's something he forgot to mention to him before... There's only one chapter but it's very long. I wrote it a while ago and finally decided to post this. There's four OCs and SLASH.


**Author's notes: I'm not abandoning my other stuff, but I wasreading thorugh some ofmy old writing and thought this one was actually pretty good, if a little wierd. It ends kind of abrubtly, but there'skindof suppost to be more to it.**

"Well, this awkward." Roman said casually to the stony silence of the diner table.

Next him Roman's brother rolled his eyes and kept eating. The other inhabitants of the house pretended they hadn't heard. Severus kept sneering, Sirius kept glaring, Harry kept pouting, little Jake kept moodily staring at his broccoli and he, well he kept looking nervously between his husband and his best friend, shooting the former apologetic glances every few seconds.

How on earth he got himself into this he didn't know.

'_So, Remus, how've ya been since… well, you know. I can't believe it's been twelve years… haha… anyways… Anything happened, well of course something's happened, we've got a lot of lost years to catch up on, mate. I can't believe we're the only ones left… jeez, I'm such a conversationalist, snap out of it Sirius, think not depressing thoughts._

…

'_Let me try that again._

_Anything new - and by new I mean the past twelve years- and exciting in the life of Remus Lupin?'_

'_Not really, Sirius, still jobless, still a werewolf, still tired.'_

Well maybe he did. Maybe he _should_ have told Sirius about his family then. Harry too.

But he hadn't.

And now here he was.

Because, honestly, he could hardly turn his best friend away and denying Harry one evening away from those horrible muggles was just plain cruel.

Not that Severus agreed.

'_What's wrong, mate? Can I stay or what?'_

'_Um…could you wait in the living room for a moment?'_

'_Erm, alright?'_

_Remus left Sirius in the rather disgusting mess that was his living room and darted up stairs._

'_Severus, love?'_

'_Hum?' Sev was lying on their bed, head propped up by his hands as he read a book. He looked so tranquil; it really was a shame to have to ruin his mood._

'_I love you.' He hopped onto bed next to him, throwing an arm over him._

'_I love you too.' Severus turned his head and kissed him gently before returning to his book._

'_And you know what the greatest part about love is, dearest?'_

''_Dearest'? Remus, that's disgusting.'_

'_Acceptance. And flexibility and, at times, the ability to put up with annoying things, for said love.'_

'_What do you want Remus?' he was beginning to sound irritated._

'_Well, Siri-'_

'_Black is not staying here!'_

'_But-'_

'_NO.'_

And now here he was.

With his youngest accusing his vegetables of treason, his eldest treating them with an air that clearly said grow up already, his step-son doing his best to make awkward situations even more awkward, his best friend glaring at his husband, his husband sneering at his best friend and the saviour of the wizerding world looking at him then his husband, then back at him, clearly thinking he was crazy.

'Well, not that this isn't lovely, but I have homework I just made up right now.' Roman announced, getting to his feet. 'Feel like helping, Theo?'

'Sounds lovely.' Teddy agreed, he too standing.

Normally his sons rather amused Remus, today; they were just getting on his nerves.

That and Roman's bloody eyeliner.

He took 'Goth' six applications too far.

The two left with barely a glance behind them.

The seconds once again began to drag.

Allowing him to get more and more annoyed at Roman's eyeliner. Really, it made no sense! He looked fine, no, better without it! In Remus's opinion he looked an awful lot like Severus, in Severus's he looked an awful lot like Roman's father, some death eater he had gone out with in seventh year. His hair was ruler straight and extremely soft to the touch. It did have that annoying fringe Roman insisted on keeping that completely hid his left eye. His skin was extremely pale and he never seemed to tan, one thing that could not be argued was that he had Severus's eyes. Deep, black and thoughtful with a gleam of ever present sarcastic humour. He was rather short; he only stood at five three. He was well sought after, especially by Teddy's friends, who he constantly had to ward off.

Also, something else that got under Remus's skin, he only ever wore black. Occasionally grey and sometimes toned down orange or deep red. That was it.

It was almost as bad as Severus!

But at least Severus wore colours around that house sometimes, mostly because Remus bought his clothes for outside of the class room for him. He had argued but in the en-

'?'

Remus snapped to attention, glancing around the room in confusion for a second before his eyes focused on Jake.

'Jake?'

'Does this mean I'm doing dishes…?'

It took him a moment to realize what he meant, and then he remembered Teddy and Roman walking off.

'No, I'll do it.'

What had he even been thinking about a moment ago anyway…? Jake? Teddy?

Probably Teddy. He was a good kid. He had short messy sandy brown hair, it got really greasy sometimes when he couldn't find the organic shampoo he used. He was a bit of an eco-nut. His eyes were brown too, not dark like Remus's but the colour of sun baked sand. His style was a strange cross between a lumberjack, a hippy, and one of those muggle boys who don't know what belts are for. Far too much of his clothing was rag-tagged, in Remus's opinion.

'?'

'Jake…?' he replied with a sigh.

'Do I have to eat the broccoli?'

'No, I suppose not. Leave, your plate. Go tell Roman to move all his bloody stuff out of the spare room.'

'Alright.'

Looking every bit as moody as when he was eating the twelve year-old boy exited the kitchen.

Leaving him alone.

With Sirius glaring at Severus, Severus sneering at Sirius and Harry looking on in utter confusion.

'Harry, go… help Roman. Shouldn't be too hard, up the stairs, first door on your left.'

Harry sighed in relief and practically ran from the table.

Sirius and Severus were still having the staring contest when Remus finished the dishes.

'Would you two quit it?' Remus sighed and sank back into his chair.

'Why is _he_ here?' the two of them said it practically at the same time, with equal amounts of venom.

It would have been rather amusing had it not been so Merlin damned annoying.

'Well, Sirius, I'm _married_ to him, he _lives_ here. And, Severus, he's my _best friend_, and he'll be given the _dementors kiss_ if the ministry finds him. All clear?'

From the looks he received, he supposed not.

'Oh, whatever…' he muttered and left to help Roman clean out that room.

**PAGE BREAK**

He sighed.

The living room really _was_ a mess.

One wall was taken up by expensive muggle things with plugs Roman and Teddy had insisted that they _needed_, they of course were in a tangled mess on the floor. A flat screen TV leaned against the wall behind them, set up in front was an oversized arm chair and a three-seater sofa Roman and Teddy had practically claimed as theirs. The next two walls were covered in mismatched bookshelves holding a bigger variety then the Hogwarts library itself. From potion books to 'pokadex', a rather useless book an eight year old Teddy had begged for, to ritual sacrifice books (Roman's, he tended to avoid even reading the names). The overflow from the shelves was stacked in front of them, virtually cutting off access to the shelves. The last wall was covered in family photos and strange things his sons had drawn over the years. The floor, oh Merlin the floor, did they even _have_ a floor? Clean clothing that never made it to a bed room, Teddy's guitar strings, a huge cauldron, drumsticks (thankfully not the food kind), and all manner of other things littered the floor.

It was truly horrible. How it had even gotten like that he didn't know.

Now that he thought about it there were a lot of things in his life that he simply didn't know how in Merlin's name it happened.

Such as him, sitting here, on the sofa with no forthcoming permission to ever sleep in Severus's bed again.

He guessed, true to Roman's poster, shit really does happen.

'Remus?'

'Sirius?'

He slumped down next to Remus on the sofa giving him a long speculating look.

'Why'd you do it?'

'Ruin my perfect existence to give you a place to sleep?'

For a split second what could have been remorse flashed across his face before returning to neutral.

'Not that, why'd you marry him, I mean.'

Remus sighed again.

'Because I love him. What more do you bloody need?'

'_Severus?'_

'_What do you want, Lupin?'_

'_I heard you were the one that told Dumbledore about Voldemort's plan, to kill James and Lilly, I mean.'_

'_Oh. You are, welcome. But just so you know, I didn't do it for them, nor you, nor any of you.'_

'_It's not the motive that counts, Severus, it's the action.'_

'_You seem to be under the misconception that I care.'_

_Remus chuckled, 'misconception indeed.'_

'Remus? Earth to Remus!' Sirius waved his hand in front of his face rather obnoxiously.

'What?!'

'Just tell me why you went and decided to marry _Snivilous_.'

'Don't call him that.' he was barely louder than a whisper.

'I'll call _Snivilous_ whatever I want to.'

'Call him that one more time and you won't be sleeping here, ever.'

'_Did you see Sniv's face!? He was terrified! You shoulda seen it Remus!'_

'_How could you, Sirius! He could have died, you idiot! If James hadn't come…'_

'_But he did! So what's the big deal?'_

'_You almost killed someone! I almost killed someone, or worse, turned him!'_

'_But-'_

'_Sirius. It's over. Just stop, he really could have died.'_

'_What gotten into you James? You don't really think I'd let it go that far, do you?'_

'…

'…

'…'

'Fine, why did you marry _Snape_?'

'Because I _love _him.'

'But why?!'

'It's none of your business.'

'Ye-'

'Remus?' a soft voice called, the sound of someone on the stairs announced Severus's arrival. Dressed in worn looking black pyjamas he stopped dead when he saw who Remus was talking to. 'Oh. Never mind…' his expression remained neutral but Remus could see the broken look in his eyes.

'Wait, Severus! Um, Sirius, mind going to bed?'

'What?! I was asking you a question!'

'And your question was rude and invasive!'

'How so!?'

'We aren't sixteen anymore Sirius, we're full grown men. So stop acting like some bitchy kid!'

'I'm not a bitchy kid!'

'Remus?'

'Yeah, love?'

'Come on…' Severus turned around and walked upstairs

Remus followed immediately, ignoring Sirius's outraged cries.

They made it to their bedroom quickly, then Severus spun around and buried his face in Remus's chest. Remus reacted instinctively wrapping his arms around Severus's waste.

'Make him _leave_.'

'Severus, h-'

'I don't care if he's your bloody mother! I hate him! Summer is my break from people like Black and Potter; he can stay here when I'm gone!'

'I'll talk to him, make sure he stays out of your hair, and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.'

'Like _that's_ ever helped anything.'

'Please, love. Just give him a chance.'

'As if he hasn't proven he hasn't changed already.'

'I'll talk to him', he pleaded, 'but if it comes down to it, I'll make him leave; I promise.'

'Fine.' The tension from Severus's body faded slightly and he gave in more to Remus's embrace, 'can we just go to bed?'

'Thank you.'

'I'm only doing it for you, I still hate him.'

'I know, love.' Remus lifted Severus off the floor lightly lifting him up into his arms; Severus wrapped his legs lightly around his waist.

He set him down lightly on the bed and climbed on next to him; Sev's face still buried in his chest. Suddenly he felt as if simultaneously a weight was lifted from his heart as weights were added to his eye lids, he barely had enough time to pull the blankets up around them both before he was fast asleep.

**PAGE BRAK**

The next morning, was not so content. He woke before Severus and was loth to leave him to wake alone but knew he had to speak to Sirius _before_ his husband woke up otherwise things could get really nasty, really fast. Hopefully the shock of the situation had finally worn off on Sirius and he could think reasonably again, not that he could ever remember Sirius thinking reasonably in the past…

But first _he_ had to be thinking reasonably, which would require his morning cup of coffee. Unfortunately, they were out of milk; all they had left was Teddy's super-organic soy milk and honestly he didn't dare even try the stuff. So instead of problem solving or instead having a cup of tea he stayed at the kitchen table with a scowl to make Severus proud.

After a half hour of this it finally got to his dull brain that this was not getting him coffee any faster. Grumbling to himself he continued his hunt for caffeine only to find that the only tea in the house was Roman's desert tea, apparently it tasted of dark chocolate and strawberries. He wouldn't know. He'd never had it. Because it was decaffeinated!

Finally admitting that he would be getting no energy boost this morning he practically stomped upstairs, banging loudly on the guest room before going in.

'What the…? Moony? Why are you so… _loud_?' Sirius asked groggily sitting up.

'Shut up and listen.' He snapped at him, 'Now, Severus said you could continue to stay, on certain conditions. Only speak to him if he speaks to you, if he goads you, ignore him, if you insult him, you're out, if you piss him off in some way other than your presence, you're gone. Stay out of his way whenever possible. Just pretend you aren't here. Got it?'

'Um… alright?' Sirius said slowly, 'I still don't see why you married him.'

_Severus was walking down diagon ally, past the ice cream shop Remus was at, wasting what little coin he had on arguably his favourite food. One of the customers, a tall built wizard, pointed at Severus angrily._

'_Death Eater! Death Eater! Kill'em!'_

_The man jumped the fence and attacked, soon a few others joined him and a ring of people gathered around them._

_Remus jumped to his feet and vaulted the fence as well, pushing through the growing ring of people, shoving them out of the way a little harder than necessary._

'_Severus! Severus?! Leave him be!' Remus shouted as he neared the center._

_He finally broke the ring and ran through to where Severus was bodily having his brains beat out._

_Something inside him had snapped._

_He wanted nothing more than to rip those ignorant imbeciles limb from limb._

_He barely registered what he was doing as he sprung forward and with all his inhuman strength shoved the first man away before quickly spinning on the next one. He grabbed the man's arm and curled it behind his back, snapping it like a twig. The third man took his attention off of Severus to try and come at him, but he knocked him off his feet easily. The murderous rage in his chest was building when a gentle hand on him shoulder stopped him._

_He glanced down at the long fingered, pale hand._

'_Calm down Remus. He's not worth it.'_

'Remus?! Why do you keep zoning out like that, mate?'

'I zone out?'

'All the time. And you still haven't answered my question.'

'Maybe if you keep out of his bloody way and pay attention a little you'll find out.'

'Fine.'

'Good.'

Remus turned and left, returning to where Severus was still fast asleep in their bed. He spooned up behind him and simply lay there for a while, playing idly with Severus's hair and planting the occasional kiss on the back of his neck.

'Remmmmy…' Severus muttered in his sleep turning slightly in his arms.

Remus grinned into his husband's hair. _He's dreaming of me!_ He thought excitedly. Not that it hadn't happened before, but it was still quite nice.

A lot of things about Severus were quite nice.

Like his hair, he rather liked Severus's hair. It wasn't so much greasy as it was glossy and silky. And his skin. It was quite nice too. Its milky white tone was simply delicious in every sense of the word. And it was remarkably soft considering how skinny Severus was. And his voice, it could be so sharp with anger or stiff with pride, but in their bedroom it was normally soft with affection or worry. So deep and rich, he could listen to it all day.

_Remus turned slowly to face him, breathing deeply, attempting to calm himself; expecting to see the face of his dead friend's childhood enemy staring back at him._

_Boy was he ever wrong._

_In that moment something about the way he viewed Severus changed. His eyes went from dead coals to mysterious black, his skin went from stained parchment yellow to milky white, his frame went from scrawny to delicately thin, his hands were no longer boney but elegant, he didn't even notice the nose._

_He stared for a moment, startled._

_Severus lifted an eye brow at him questioningly. When he still said nothing Severus turned and walked away through the parting crowd._

_He finally came to his senses when the last of Severus's black cloak disappeared from view. He sprinted after him, determined to find out who this new Severus was._

'Remm-' Severus's voice was cut off with a yawn, 'would you quit staring at me like that. I'm not a bloody puppy.'

Remus realized that Severus had turned around in his arms and he had been staring at him much like he had that day. He chuckled.

'Sorry, love. Have a good sleep?'

'Of course I did, I was sleeping next to you…' Severus cuddled closer trying to cover the blush fast spreading across his pale features.

Remus made a sigh of contentment, wrapping Severus in a secure, but loose, embrace.

Severus shifted a bit, brushing his lips over Remus's shoulder, 'I love you Remus.'

'Love you too…'

The next thing he knew Severus's hungry lips were on his and he was struggling to get his brain to process what he ought to be doing in this situation. His husband had slipped all his weight on top of him, hands flat on his chest. As the kiss progressed Remus came out of his state of shock, flipping their positions easily and taking charge of the situation. Severus's warm body beneath his, it was all so familiar. Every ridge, every taste, every touch, but he could never get bored of this.

_His lips are so **soft**…_

_He drew the other body in closer, gently encasing the precious being in his arms. The heat was almost overpowering. The fingers in his hair, the tongue in his mouth, if he died right then he would have died happy. The smaller man caved under his every touch, was so trusting, so open. Or at least in this respect._

_He pulled him that little bit closer pressing Severus's entire length against him, he groaned at the contact. Severus jumped and wrapped his legs around his waist. His brain was numb; would it actually happen this time? Or would Severus get scared again? God he hoped it happened. He didn't think he could stand another failed attempt followed by relieving himself in the washroom, if Severus's fear didn't simply kill the issue entirely._

_Your lover-to-be's naked body shaking in fear beneath you isn't exactly a big turn on._

_Least not to Remus._

_Before he realized it the front of his knees made contact with the bed and he sent Severus tumbling onto it._

_He ripped at layers of clothing hungrily, he needed this. There were only boxers left when the small body under him stopped moaning and giggling and started hyperventilating._

'_Severus? Are you alright?'_

'_Remus… I… I haven't… well… other than the once… and it really hurt…'_

'_It won't hurt. That idiot didn't know what he was doing.'_

'_And you do?'_

'_Trust me.'_

'_Okay.'_

When he finally collapsed on top of Severus he was sweaty and feeling wondrously calm. Every muscle in his body was perfectly content as he sank down on his spunk covered husband. He swore it got better every time they did that.

'Luv u…' Severus muttered to him.

He took a minute to try and collect himself a bit before replying in kind.

'_How was that?'_

'_Fantastic… Merlin, Remus… you're amazing…'_

_Remus chuckled, 'not so bad yourself. Wasn't so scary, was it?'_

'_Didn't hurt at all.'_

'_If it ever does, tell me. You might be a little sore in the morning.'_

'_It'll be worth it…' Severus paused, clearly embarrassed, 'again sometime… please?'_

'_We could go around again right now if you're up for it.'_

_Severus grinned at him, running his fingers through his chest hair affectionately._

'_Let's see how good that tongue of yours is…' he murmured and was met by Severus's nervous giggles._

'Da-ad! We're out of milk!' Jake called from the other side of the door, they had silencing charms up, more to protect themselves from their sons' music then out of any real courtesy, but if they were within a foot of the door they could still hear them. His whine was followed by a series of static nocking.

Remus groaned.

Damn it Jake…

It's a good thing sex works a lot like coffee or he was sure he wouldn't be able to restrain himself from ruining what little self-confidence his youngest son had.

'Tell Roman to go buy some!'

'I already did, he wouldn't!'

'Tell him I told him to!'

Jack walked away noisily and Remus let himself relax again, melting down onto Severus with a sigh.

'DAA-AAD! He still won't do it!'

Remus groaned and rolled off of Severus.

Severus chuckled, 'go sort out the milk business, I'll still be here when you get back.'

Remus smiled lightly and pecked his husband on the lips followed by the forehead. He threw on his clothing and met Jake in the hall.

'He wouldn't go. I told him what you said but he wouldn't.'

'Alright, Jake, I'll go talk to him…' Remus with a sense of lethargic annoyance went downstairs to find Teddy drinking his lactose free lactose and Roman eating an apple so red he was sure it couldn't actually be real.

'Could one of you just appease your brother and go and buy milk?'

Roman looked up long enough to roll his eyes and visually accuse him of being an idiot. Teddy defended that he didn't drink the milk so why should he walk for it.

Then the oddest idea dawned on him. Jake was nine, he could survive a walk to the corner store at nine o'clock in the morning in the middle of the summer.

'Why don't you go buy it Jake?' he suggested.

'What? But I-'

'I told him to do that like four times! Little brat doesn't do anything!' Roman pointed out irritably.

'Now Roman, he's only nine. Here.' He handed Jake a five pound note, 'go get some milk.'

Jake stared at the money in his hands blankly, 'I…-I have to go?'

'Yes. Exactly what I'm saying. Now I'm going back to bed.'

And he did just that.

He returned to his bedroom to find Severus drifting in a light sleep, still covered in the after effects of this morning's activities. He shut the door as quietly as possible and stripped down again, spooning up behind him.

'Hum…' Severus murmured sleepily, he turned to face him again, eyes barely open.

Severus pecked his collar bone softly, curling up against him.

They lay in bed for many hours to come, doing little more than cuddling.

**PAGE BREAK**

The following day, did not go so smoothly. He awoke to his door being slammed. Severus stomped in angrily; he could hear Sirius shouting something after him but could not make out the words over the sound of the door. Severus sat down on the bed in a huff and glared accusingly at the wall.

Remus sat up and looked expectantly at him for a while; when he realized that no explanation was forthcoming he spoke up. 'Something wrong, Severus?'

That earned him _the_ most singularly venomous glare he had ever received from his husband past or present.

'What did he do?'

Severus didn't answer, just continued glaring at the wall. When Remus scooted over to him and attempted to put an arm over his shoulder Severus hit it away angrily.

'Come on! It's what,' he glanced at the digital clock on their bed stand, 'eight thirty and you're already at each other's throats!'

''Each other's?' I didn't do anything! He bloody started it!'

'He started it? Severus, love you to death, but that's the type of thing a first year Hufflepuff would say.'

'_Thanks.'_

So maybe not the brightest thing he had ever said…

'What did he do?' he tried again.

Still no answer.

'I'll go ask him, would that work for you?'

'NO! He would lie!' Severus protested.

'Well what do you want me to do, guess what happened?'

Severus glowered at him.

'_Please, _Severus? I can't help if you don't tell me what happened.'

'He kept… _watching_ me. It was really disconcerting, and when I asked him to stop he got mad at me!'

Remus mentally face palmed. Did Severus even realize how ridiculous he sounded?

'Severus, love, are you sure you _asked _him?'

'Of course I did!'

'Right… so you didn't snap, or shout, or sneer, or make some sarcastic remark?'

'I- I … he started it!' he crossed his arms defensively, hunching his shoulders and glaring at the wall.

'Right… of course he did, love.'

'Cut that out! You just trust him more than me!'

Well _that_, was bitterly unfair. Especially because Severus actually did trust his best friend more than him.

'_Who are you…?' Remus asked the drunken man in the door way._

'_Ch-sa- Charlie…' he slurred, 'a pleasure.'_

_The man had short black hair; he wore aviator style sun glasses. His hair was drawn across his forehead; his face was sickly white in that creeper sort of way. He had disgusting side burns and wore a near transparent white shirt with a weird t-shirt coat that looked like it might be too small for him. His rather odd appearance was finished off with tight jeans and a crooked smile. The stench of alcohol and cigarettes was sickeningly strong to Remus's super-human senses._

'I do not trust him more, Severus. But I know you, really, really well. And I know you can be less than personable sometimes, and have a tendency to bite people's heads off without realizing it.' Remus explained gently.

Severus continued to fume.

'Just let it go, love. It's not worth getting worked up over.'

'Remmy…' Severus half whined, his posture slumped and his fume transformed into more of a pout.

Remus wrapped an arm around him with a chuckle, 'I love you.'

'I luv you too…' Severus muttered; his attempts to stay moody quickly failing.

'We should go out for dinner tonight, I have a feeling you need to get out of the house for a bit.' He suggested, 'anywhere you want.'

Severus nuzzled into his chest and closed his eyes, 'wherever you want, Remmy.'

'Even sushi?' Remus loved sushi, Severus, not so much.

'Yeah… just us, right?'

Remus made an affirmative grunt, pulling Severus in closer and resting his chin on his head.

'Good…'

Remus smiled, time went on but they would never change.

**=PAGE BREAK=**

'I really hate sushi.' Severus said with a disgruntled look at the menu.

'Oh, come on, love. I asked you and you let me choose.'

'Yeah, yeah…'

'You could order ramen.'

'I rather like ramen.' He said thoughtfully.

Remus chuckled, 'then get some, love.'

The waiter came and left, bringing them their drinks and taking their menus. They were in a small, local muggle place that Remus quite liked and came to often during the school year, when Severus didn't have to come. Its sitting area was little bigger than the average classroom. It was simply decorated with bamboo and shades of green. They sat in the corner, by the window, watching the rainy English afternoon drag on.

Severus propped his head up on one hand, swirling his drink and gazing idly out the window.

'_I hate sushi.'_

'_You'd like the ramen, Severus.'_

'_Ramen?' Severus repeated, pronouncing it horribly wrong._

_Remus chuckled, 'yeah, it's a soup, but it's a noodle dish. You'd like it.'_

'_Oh, okay…' Severus placed his menu on top of Remus's, he fidgeted nervously for a moment, uncertain of where to rest his eyes. He ended up looking fixedly out the window._

_Remus smiled at his partners nerves; at least he wasn't the only one._

_He reached out and laid his hand on Severus's he smiled warmly at the surprised blush and quick glance he got in return._

The food came, Remus silently started eating but Severus continued staring out the window.

'Severus, love, your food's here.' Remus reminded him gently, after it became obvious that Severus hadn't noticed its arrival.

He looked up sharply, looking startled as if he had forgotten Remus was there.

'Oh, right.'

'What's gotten you so preoccupied, Severus?'

'I was just thinking…' He played with the noodles in his overfilled bowl.

'You think too much, love. Just relax.'

Severus smiled weakly, looking gloomily at him. He sighed, and took a deep breath. A genuine smile passed onto his face, 'thanks, Remus.'

Remus reached across the table to hold his husband's hand. He stroked the pale hand gently with his thumb as he ate.

Severus's mind seemed to have settled, allowing him to relax and just talk to Remus about life in general. They talked about Teddy, they talked about Roman, they briefly skipped over Jake, they talked about work, Wolf's bane, Albus, an odd looking person that had passed outside. Remus felt it was the most calm he had really been since Sirius's arrival.

But all things must come to an end and eventually the check came, Severus paid and they left. They walked home in silence, hands locked between them. They were both dreading to return home, Severus for the person he'd find and Remus for the person he'd lose. Severus was an entirely different person when it was just the two of them.

The soft rain droned on but it seemed like a waterfall to Remus as he tried to figure out what to do next. He didn't want Severus to hide in his shell all summer; he didn't want Severus to think he had to. But with Sirius there he would, but if he kicked Sirius out he might get sent to Azkaban…

There really was no winning, unless he could get the two of them to get along. After all, he got along with Charlie, why shouldn't Severus make the same effort?

Oh, right, how could he forget? Charlie is such a nice, kind, reasonable person and just so easy to get along with. If Severus could get along with his own irresponsible womanizing friend why couldn't he get along with Remus's irresponsible womanizing friend?

He dropped the matter before he could get himself worked up, it wouldn't really help to start a tirade on all that was wrong with Severus's oldest and only friend.

Wait…

Charlie!

That was it!

'Severus, love, you know how Sirius is staying with us?'

'How could I forget?' Severus responded irritably.

'Well, Charlie doesn't have a place to stay, does he?'

'Charlie...? Oh, no he doesn't. But you said he couldn't stay.' He sounded bitter, but really the man stayed with them _all the time_. He practically lived there, he even had his own room that he kept what little he owned in.

'Well, if he still needs a place he can. It's only fair.'

'Really? But you hate him.'

'I don't. I just hate his smell.' He decided not to mention that Severus hated Sirius, if he was lucky Severus was forgetting.

'Okay.' Severus sounded a good deal happier with the prospect, 'thanks, Remmy.' Severus moved in closer and hugged his arm, resting his cheek on it.

Remus smiled and kissed him on the forehead, 'love you.'

'Love you too.'

It was corny, how often they said that, but Remus didn't mind. He liked hearing Severus say so; it fixed his own insecurities every time. If someone who gave Hermione Granger "Acceptable"s on her essays loved him, he must be top notch.

They reached their home to find Jake teaching Sirius how to play 'Kingdom Hearts' on one of their strange electronics in the living room, Roman was in his room and Teddy was out with his boyfriend. He hated Teddy's boyfriend… no one was truly good enough for him, in Remus's opinion. Not to mention that the boy was a creep and he clearly only wanted to get into Teddy's pants.

Severus saw the expression on his face and chuckled, 'he'll be fine. He's not an idiot.'

'But that boy is…' Remus muttered moodily.

Severus smiled and they went upstairs together, passing Roman's

_Please murder that man upstairs,_

_If you truly loved me you'd do this one thing,_

They both increased their pace till they were inside their silencing charms; they both had long since agreed that Roman's music was both weird and terrifying.

'I'm going to write to Charlie!' Severus announced, sitting at the desk in their room.

'Right. I'll be downstairs.' Remus left, trying not to feel too hurt. Charlie was a nice guy, on the odd occasion he was sober.

'_You're a doctor?'_

'_Technically, I guess. But my licence was revoked when I was charged.' The man smiled bitterly and took a long swing of his scotch; its alcohol content would probably kill most people with a sip._

'_Charged? With what?'_

'_Statutory rape.'_

'_What?' Remus asked in alarm._

'_I did not such thing! I worked at this hospital, and this kid was there, I was thirty five-ish. This sixteen year old kid kept harassing me, trying to get me to sleep with him. He was a muggle, but he was turning seventeen soon. Two months of it and I finally give in, he goes crying to his parents telling them I raped him, and bang! I'm fired. The charges were dropped after examination of evidence, but these to bloody dentists, Mr. and Mrs. G-something started a petition to revoke my doctoring licence! So now I have ten years of education, and nowhere to work in this entire bloody country!' he was fuming, he downed the rest of his scotch and stared sadly at the empty bottle. 'I'm not nearly drunk enough…'_

He found Jake and Sirius in the living room where he had left them. He plopped down next to his friend and watched in amusement as he tried to remember what the circle button did.

It was eleven when Teddy came back, his useless boyfriend with him.

'Hi !' He greeted him cheerfully but he was met with a cold stare.

'Hello, Mr. Lupin.' Lex, the boy's name was, stepped inside with Teddy.

'Why are you so late?' Remus asked suspiciously.

'We were at his house.' Teddy explained, 'I ate there.'

'They eat at ten?'

'Well, I stayed a bit afterwards.'

Remus glared accusingly at Lex, if he had laid one hand on his son…

The boy shifted nervously under his gaze.

Lex used to be one of Teddy's two best friends, Al and Lex, the twins whose parents apparently weren't too creative when it came to naming. Lex had multi-shaded brown hair that was longer at the front than at the back, his eyes were hazel brown, he dressed oddly. He normally wore pirate like boots that made him taller, with skinny jeans and some sort of tucked in dress-shirt-ish thing and normally a dress-coat-ish thing. Today was no exception.

He hadn't minded Lex when he was just Teddy's friend but now… if he was here when he turned no amount of Wolf's Bane would hold him back.

'I'm sorry, sir, I should have gotten him back earlier. We, well mostly I, lost track of time.'

Polite as he was, he would not be forgiven.

'Hey, Moony, how do you cast fire again?'

'Shut up, Sirius.'

'Give them a rest, mate, what's being sixteen for if not staying out till almost midnight?'

'Shut up, Sirius.'

Sirius shrugged, pressing random buttons in an attempt to cast fire.

Lex's discomfort at his glare seemed to peak, he turned to Teddy.

'I should get going, Theo. See you tomorrow?' He held Teddy's hands.

'Shure.' Teddy leaned forward and did what Lex was clearly too nervous to do in front of the protective father, kissed.

It was brief but it made Remus's blood boil.

Lex grinned like an idiot and pecked Teddy on the cheek, 'I'll come by at noon.'

'I'll be waiting.'

Lex finally left, much to Remus's relief.

'I don't get what you see in him.' Remus said stiffly.

'Shut up, .' Teddy glared at him; Teddy almost never glared, and stormed off upstairs.

'I did it!' Sirius exclaimed.

Remus rolled his eyes, 'congrats.'

'Shouldn't you be upstairs?' Sirius asked him.

'What?'

'Either with your husband or begging your son for forgiveness?'

'Forgiveness?! Did you see that creep he's dating? I'm just worried about him!'

'You remember what we were doing when we were sixteen, right?'

'That's beside the point. He wants to transfer schools, Lex is transferring too. To some school for Alchemy. So that it will be even more convenient for when Lex decides to violate my son!'

'Hate to break this to you mate, but if Teddy wants to be violated by Lex, there's not much you can do. Except maybe throw a condom at them and give a speech about safe sex.'

Remus sighed, 'you don't get it… he's my son, I can't just let him jump into the arms of the first person who offers!'

Sirius laughed, his eyes were still fixed on the screen, 'I doubt Lex is the first to ask.'

Remus looked aghast; he had never really considered that. Teddy had never told him bout any other boyfriend… but really, it had been two months in when he had learned that Lex was more then just a friend…

'You're joking…' he was horrified, 'Teddy's only sixteen! How many people could he have possibly been with?'

'Well when I was sixte-'

'No! He's not like you; his goal in life is not to sleep his way through the student body!' Remus protested.

'That was not my goal… only the hot ones. Why does this stupid duck keep getting in my way?'

'The strategy guide is on top of the box-thing.' Remus pointed out with a sigh. This anger was getting him nowhere. Why couldn't anyone understand? None of his sons should be allowed to do anything like that! Not Roman, not Jake (when he's old enough), and certainly not Teddy! Severus said he should leave them be but, No! He would not rest until he made absolutely sure Teddy was _not_ sleeping with that… that- that moron!

His thoughts must have shown because Sirius began talking again, 'was your sex life any of your parents business?'

'Well… no, but-'

'Well then theirs is no business of yours.'

'Shut up, Sirius.'

He laughed again and refocused his full attention on guiding the boy with the large yellow shoes to pick up small fruit on his way down a giant tree branch, cursing about a man in a loin cloth the whole time.

Determination built within him, Lex would not lay an inappropriate hand on his son!

He stood up purposely and marched upstairs. He knocked on Teddy's door, when he received no answer he just went in. He wasn't there.

Roman's music still droned on from his room;

_And I sang death death _

_devil devil devil devil _

_evil evil evil evil songs_

Where on earth had Teddy gone?

Maybe Severus would know?

In his own room he found Severus sitting up in bed, looking fairly groggy, talking to a clearly upset Teddy, who was in the fetal position. He froze before either of them noticed him.

'And everyone says you're the dense one.' Teddy muttered bitterly.

'He's just trying to help.' Severus said softly, his hand grasped Teddy's shoulder comfortingly.

'Well he's going a fantastic job of it.' Teddy practically snarled.

'He'll come round.'

'In the meantime it wouldn't hurt him to not try his best to ruin my relationship? I _like_ Lex, there's nothing wrong with him!'

'I never said there was, you could be dating the world leader in puppy saving and Remus wouldn't be happy.'

'… why can't he just be happy for me?' his voice changed to more of a whine, 'Lex's family is fine with it! They actually like me, and if they don't, they certainly don't make such a show of hating me like he does for Lex!'

'How was it? It was the first time you had been there, wasn't it?'

'Yeah. It was good.' His voice was rather dreamy; his limbs uncurled slowly, 'his parents are nice. He lives in a mansion, but his family doesn't own it. It's like a family run business that's the equivalent of the Order. He's got a _lot_ of uncles. But they're all pretty young.'

'You like it?'

'Yeah.' Teddy said softly, he completely uncurled and hugged his step-father closely.

'Good. Just come back a little sooner next time, alright?'

'Alright, Dad…'

Remus closed the door softly, the walked in again, louder this time. Teddy looked at him sadly.

'Dad doesn't hate Lex, why do you have to?' he asked angrily. He released Severus and tried to pass him. Remus stopped him and pushed him back into the room.

'Teddy, I don't hate anyone. But… you two, you shouldn't… you're only sixteen!'

'He's a _Hufflepuff_ what on earth do you think he's going to do to me?!' Teddy said in an outrage.

'He'll – he'll, he'll, well…' violate! He's going to bloody violate you! He'll take his twisted teenage boy fantasies and actually do them to you! It's not fair! You're my son! He's not allowed to!

Now how on earth could he voice that without sounding like a complete ass…?

'Remus.' Severus said softly, 'let him be.'

Remus looked over his husband slowly, he seemed tired but worried. His dark eyes looked beggingly into his own. Remus sighed.

'Go to sleep.' He stepped aside for Teddy to leave, but as his son passed he didn't want to let the matter drop, 'we'll talk more about it in the morning.'

Teddy didn't answer.

He shut the door behind him and collapsed next to Severus.

'Remus… don't do this to him. He's happy, what more do you want from him?' Severus asked softly, he stroked his hair gently.

'I'm not going to let him go sleep with that creep.' Remus said irritably.

'He's not a creep, Remmy. He's an idiot, but all kids are. And although I admit Lex seems easily swayed by the thought of sex, he's… he wont. Teddy can take care of himself.'

'But…'

'Remmy… what would you have done? If… if we hadn't been… you know. What would you have done?'

'I… I don't know. In hindsight… I'd have probably been with you then… but back then, I don't know…'

'But if we had…?'

'I'd have been pretty pissed if someone tried to stop me.'

'Then…'

'But…'

'He'll be fine.'

'Alright…' Remus was uncertain but Severus made a good point. Maybe he should just go to sleep…

'Remmy…' Severus said tiredly, 'sleep.'

'Alright…' Remus finally gave in and wrapped himself around his husband, he was asleep within moments.

PAGE BREAK

The following day he woke to Jake knocking on their door.

'PA-PA, DA-AD!', he called obnoxiously, 'Charlie's here! Hurry! He's still sober!'

Charlie showed up sober? Now that was a shock.

Severus jumped from his arms and got dressed in record time. It really wasn't fair; Severus didn't even undress that quickly for him.

Trying not to get wrapped up in negativity Remus rose and dressed too. The scene he arrived to did nothing to improve his mood.

Severus was smiling at his long time friend, who was introducing himself to Sirius, while being talked at by Roman and clung to by Jake.

'Name's Charlie, s'a pleasure.' Charlie said in that naturally charming way of his. He really did seem sober.

'Sirius Black.' Sirius replied with his name while examining the scene in front of him with mild confusion and slightly stronger amazement.

'Yeash, Jake, you're gunna strangle me.' He informed the young boy; he swept the boy of the floor and into his arms briefly before setting him down again. Jake just grinned and giggled a bit.

'Roman, I haven't heard a word you've said.' Charlie was Roman's godfather, Jake's too. James had been Teddy's. Charlie took the liberty of sweeping Roman's annoying fringe out of his eyes, something that Roman let no one else do.

'S'okay, can I talk to you after?' Roman asked nervously, he was only ever nervous when people could see both of his eyes.

'Of course.'

Teddy pushed past him on the stairs, 'hey, Charlie!' he chirped with barely a glance at his father.

'Hey, Theo, kid.' Charlie glanced around in confusion for a moment, seeming to realize that Remus was the only one not in the kitchen celebrating his return. Charlie finally noticed him standing on the stairs, 'hey, Remus. How's it going?' he asked him with only a slight air of mocking.

'Hello Charlie.' He suddenly remembered all the things he hated about Charlie.

Jake started clinging to him again so Charlie removed his treasured aviators from his forehead and placed them on the young boy's face. Jake grinned and ran off up the stairs, probably to a room with a mirror.

Remus sighed. This wasn't going to end any time soon, he could tell. They would sit down here acting as though Charlie was bloody Merlin reincarnate. And the egotistical ass would just stand around accepting praise and getting drunk.

**Well, that's all for now folks! Reviews would be nice, if you leave a review, I swear i will go to one of your stories (assuming you have any) read it, andreview you too! That way, everyone gets reviews!**


End file.
